


kept

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trying to escape again Killian?” Pan asks, emerging from the shadows. “That's, what would you say, not very good form now is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kept

“Trying to escape again Killian?” Pan asks, emerging from the shadows. “That's, what would you say, not very good form now is it?” 

Hook groans, the name a reminder of everything he was trying to forget in that moment. Pan knew, of course he fucking knew, Pan knew goddamn everything. “What do you want, imp?”

“Just a little fun, _mate_.”

“Play with Felix.” 

Pan grins, “If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous.” 

But Pan does know better, Pan knows all about Killian and Hook both, knows exactly what buttons to push. He always knew Killian would come back to Neverland, but he hadn't dreamt he'd have such darkness in his heart. He wants him begging again, sweeter this time for it won't be because of his fool brother's mortality. This time, he wants him on his knees. Pan's in the habit of getting what he wants, and tonight there's already a silver platter.

“I have a crocodile to skin, in another realm. I will have my vengeance.” 

“Do you?” Peter asks, poofing right behind him, slender fingers sliding up his sides. “I'm the only one who can allow you to leave this island. And I'm not feeling particularly,” Peter pauses, dragging his fingers down to Hook's hips, “charitable yet.” 

Killian swallows back his automatic response, unclenches his fist as his survival instincts kick in. “What would you have me do?”

“Please me,” Pan says, turning Hook around. “Can you do that?” 

Hook swallows, _think of killing the crocodile_ , “Aye.” 

Peter grins, hands pushing his shoulders down. “You'll get to know me well Killian. I like actions over words.” 

Killian falls to his knees, grateful that at least he won't have to talk. Pan's smile is the demon's, and he makes himself only look forward, unlacing the lad's breeches.


End file.
